


They've Given up on You

by FanficIsRuiningMyLife_nothatihaveone



Category: My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, i made frank a meanie, i might continue this, im failing classes right now, sorry frank i love you, sorry ms. english teacher, this was a school assignment that i lowkey made into a oneshot, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsRuiningMyLife_nothatihaveone/pseuds/FanficIsRuiningMyLife_nothatihaveone
Summary: Mike is a detective. Tony is a victim. Various other band members. Crappy one-shot.





	

I woke up pretty early. I couldn’t sleep well, but I never do. I didn’t feel like going to work today. All I could think about was my boss. He hated me, we both knew it. I think it’s because of my tattoos… or piercings. Probably both.

 

I don’t actually do anything wrong, so he can’t fire me. But that man spends more time watching me than doing whatever it is managers are supposed to be doing. I swear I can feel his eyes burning the back of my skull, like he has laser vision. 

I went to take another sip of my coffee when I realized it was all gone. Gosh, how long have I been sitting here?

***

 

“‘Sup, Mike!” My friend Kellin called. He had tattoos and long-ish hair like me; our boss didn’t like him either. Come to think of it, Boss didn’t really like any of my friends. Kellin, Vic, Jaime, and I were all to his dissatisfaction just because of how we looked! We weren’t trouble-makers, we just have inked bodies.

“Hey! Have you gotten any new leads on yesterday’s missing-person case?” I called back. I knew it was silly to be a police officer when you were prone to getting attached to cases, but that’s what this team needed! Someone passionate about the cases and persons. 

“Yeah, actually! His mom found his phone in his room, and went through the texts. Apparently, he texted some of his friends about running away. But the mom said, well, let’s go look at the file, you can see for yourself,” Kellin responded as he caught up to me. We walked to his desk and he opened a drawer full of folders and pulled out one labeled Perry, Cesar Antonio.

 

Inside there was a picture of a young boy, his basic info, and some notes taken with what his mother told Kellin.

 

I looked over the notes from his mother’s interview, skimming it up until the part Kellin was talking about.

  
  
  
  


“...He’s a good kid. Good relationship with me, his father; 

I don’t know why he’d ever run away. He did well in 

school, he had a lot of friends, he wasn’t stressed or anxious!

He had lots of hobbies! He liked breakdancing and playing

guitar. It just doesn’t make sense…”

 

The notes went on, but it was just her restating the same things over and over again. 

“Do you have the phone records?” I asked him.

“No, not yet. I emailed the phone company yesterday after his mom told us about this. They haven’t gotten back to us yet. She did say that she could bring his phone with her next time. She hadn’t bought it previously because she forgot. I hope she doesn’t tamper with any evidence…” Kellin’s voice trailed off, as he began thinking of possible scenarios of what Cesar could be going through right now. Then his eyes turned dark, and I knew what thought crossed his mind.  _ If _ he was alive right now.

 

“Hey, forward me that email, would you?” I asked. He agreed and sent me a copy of the email, so I could also view the records when we received them.

 

Just then our lovely boss came in and yelled at us for ‘gossiping together’ and not being at our desks. Sometimes, I want to punch that man in the teeth.

 

I sat down while Kellin worked on his case. I had no idea why, but I was jealous that that case belonged to him. There was something about  _ that _ case. I sighed as I pulled out my own case, a missing 5-year-old. The main suspect was her dad; they were assuming he took her so he wouldn’t have to share custody with his ex-wife. I looked at the little girl with green eyes and felt a pang of guilt for wishing for the other case. 

 

***

 

At nine-ish I was heading to my car. I had worked a long day, and couldn’t wait to go home. 

 

But then I heard Vic calling my name.

  
  


“Mike! Wait up!” he casually called, as if he wasn’t the only thing between me and a beer. I sighed and spun around to face him. We were pretty close, always called each other brothers. And just like real brothers, sometimes we annoyed he annoyed the hell out of me. Now was one of those times. 

 

“What’s up?” I sighed. 

 

“That case, the new one, Perry. They found a… note in his room.” Vic informed me. 

 

For some reason, I felt my stomach drop. A suicide note? Cesar was dead? He couldn’t be! No, this wasn’t right...

 

“They’re positive it was written by him?” I asked.

 

He stared at me with an are-you-serious face before saying, “A suicide note in Perry’s room, along with telling his friends he’s running away, adds up to su-i-cide.” He pronounced each syllable of the last word like I was an idiot. I understood what he thought, he just wasn’t right.

 

“Cesar,” I corrected. It didn’t feel right to have Vic calling him by his last name. It sounded too professional, and almost insensitive.

 

“Well, if we’re gonna get all name-sy up in here, his mom says his name is ‘Tony’,” Vic stated.

 

“ ‘Name-sy?’ What is that?” I chuckled. Vic blushed and shoved me in a playful way. 

 

“You know what I mean!” he whined. 

 

We exchanged goodbyes and climbed into our cars. I waited for him to pull out,while letting my mind run wild. How could Cesar―Tony be dead? I turned my car and saw the faint glow of the numbers on the digital clock reading 9:48.

 

_ Dammit, Vic!  _  I thought. Now by the time I get home it’ll be at least ten-thirty. I was not trying to get home late! I just wanted to relax before going to bed and all too soon wake up for work tomorrow. Although, I wasn't too sure if I minded work at the moment. I wanted to take another look at that case. I put my car in drive, and pulled out of the lot. The entire drive home I had to really focus on the road; I felt that at any moment I could swirl into a daze and crash. Then I'd never know what was happening with the case.

 

I pulled into my driveway and sat in my car for a while, feeling too deep in thought to move. Only when I started to feel dizzy I remembered that my car was still on and I was inhaling carbon-monoxide. I quickly killed the ignition and stumbled inside my house. I took in deep breaths until I started to feel my feet on the ground again. 

 

Drinking was probably not a good idea anymore. I sat down on the couch and turned on the news. I told myself that it good to be an informed citizen, but really I just wanted to see any news about Tony was discovered. I sat through the entire hour of news with none of it containing anything about Tony. I was too lazy to move and so I just fell asleep there.

 

***

 

“Mike,” a soft voice called my name.

 

“Mi-ike,” it called again.

 

“Who's there?” I whipped my head around looking around but seeing nothing in the random house I was in.

 

“Aww, come on, it's Tony. Mike, why won't you come find me? Come find me! I'm not dead! I'm right here!”

 

“Where?” I called.

 

“You'll find out when you find me. I'm not dead! Yet. Hurry, Mikey. Hurry.” 

 

I felt like I was passing out, but really, I was waking up. I looked around, confused by the lack of posters on my walls, then remembered I was in my living room. 

 

But where was I just a moment ago? Where was Tony? I knew he couldn't be dead. There was no way. I checked the clock. It was only five am, and I knew that I should be sleeping, but how could I with Tony missing? I groped around the table next to me for my phone. Once I found it I checked my email. Well, after recovering from the screens brightness temporarily blinding me. 

 

A new message from the phone company. I hesitated clicking it but told myself that every second counts and that it was important I investigate.

 

I opened the email and found a lot of texts. His mother was right, it didn't seem like him. He never talked about anything problematic with his friends, wasn't negative, and talking about it with them only showed more proof that it was out of place. His friends told him they thought it was wierd, asked where it was coming from, tried to convince him to spend a night with them. But soon he just texted a simple bye to everyone and stopped responding. Not only was all of that enough proof, those last messages seemed different. They were proper grammar. Tony hadn't texted proper grammar before… I couldn't help but think it. Everything together, him running away and committing suicide just didn't make sense. Something happening to him and messages being forged seemed plausible, though. Tony had to be alive. He had to be alive somewhere, unsafe, victim of something or someone, and I am his only hope.

 

***

 

I rushed into work as soon as the office opened. I ran to my computer and started searching for any clues in the database. I had to find Tony. No clues or anything to help me was in the system, so I decided I’d wait for Kellin to come into work. Except it was 7:10 and Kellin wouldn’t be in until 7:30. I couldn’t sit around for _ twenty minutes _ while Tony was missing. I went over to his desk and fiddled with the drawers. Locked.  _ Great _ .

 

I didn’t want to break into them, but Tony needed my help. I had to be careful because my boss already hated me, and he would definitely fire me for ‘breaking and entering.’ With a paperclip, I picked the pathetic lock on the cabinet. 

 

I wasted no time sifting through the files until I found the one calling my name. 

 

“Tony,” I breathed as I yanked it from its spot. I glanced at the clock and it read 7:20. Damn, I wasted ten minutes while Tony is missing! 

 

I ran to my desk where I had the phone logs printed and waiting and began going through the papers in his file. I didn’t get through much before I realised someone was standing behind me. I turned around and saw Kellin, looked annoyed and surprised. 

 

“You broke into my desk to get files for a case that’s not even yours? He’s dead, Mike!”

 

“He’s not dead! I can feel it!” 

  
  


“That’s just creepy! You don’t know him, and their was a note in his room! He’s gone!” Kellin told me, dragging out the last sentence as if I was a first grader who didn’t understand something. But I knew he was alive. I heard his voice from the dream echoing in my mind. I just grabbed the papers and ran out of my cubicle. Kellin was chasing after me, but I was faster. I ran to my car and locked the door. I didn’t care that he was banging on my windows, nothing could distract me from this boy. Nothing.

 

I decided to check with his family, so I turned my car on and backed it up out of the parking lot. I think I almost ran over Kellin, but I wasn’t really paying attention to him. I sped to the address in his file,and it took me fifteen minutes to get there. I wasted fifteen minutes driving! 

 

Once I arrived, I jumped out of my car and ran to the front door. I knocked, flashed my badge and went straight into the house, clarifying who I was as I walked through the house. Tony’s sister, who had opened the door, was ecstatic when I told her that Tony was not dead. She showed me his room when I asked her to, and I searched it very thoroughly. I breathed in the scent of him, it was in everything he owned. I found a snap-back that a few hairs caught in it and told his sister that the DNA in it would be useful for examination. She believed me, and soon left to do whatever. I didn't care what she was up to, I just had to find my Tony. Soon, I made my way to his window, focused mainly on a few things he had on the sill, when I saw that the screen was slashed. I ran out of the house to the other side of the window, and saw smears of dirt and some scratch marks. It looked like somebody got dirt when they climbed up his window, then probably slashed the screen, and dragged Tony out, after sending messages and writing a note. Tony probably scratched and clawed at the window while he was being pried away from his home. I searched through the grass and drew my hand back when I felt something sharp scratch my hand. I pulled back the grass and found a pocket knife. It must have been used to slash the screen, then dropped and forgotten once they started struggling with Tony. I turned it over and couldn’t believe how lucky I was to see a name engraved in it.

 

_ Frank _

 

Whoever this Frank person was, I loathed him with every fiber of my being. I ran back into the house yet again, and asked his sister if she knew any ‘Frank’. Saying the name made me want to wash my mouth out with soap, but I tried to seem composed as I talked to her. I learned that Frank was Tony’s best-friend’s ex. Apparently, Tony had convinced his best-friend, someone named Gerard, to break up with his current boyfriend, Frank. Frank had tried to get Gerard back, even started harassing him. It got so bad, Gerard had to move. He moved to LA, and Frank was mad at Tony. She said they never thought any of this could ever happen, but she gave me Tony’s old school directory. I flipped through it and found Frank’s address, number, email, and his parent’s contact info. I thanked Tony’s sister and ran to my car. I pulled out my phone, dialed Frank’s mother’s number, and sped down to the address printed in the book. I made sure to call for backup, too. I had a feeling...

 

“Hello?” A female voice asked through the phone.

 

“Hello, Ma’am, my name is Detective Michael Fuentes. I would like to ask you a few questions about your son, and his friends. He’s not in trouble at all, we’re investigating a case of a fellow classmate of his, anything he knows about the kid could help.” I was lying. Frank was under investigation, and we had evidence tying him to the scene. But I didn’t want to tell his mother that and have her shut up, or change details to try and keep her son safe.

 

“Oh, I hope he’s okay! Um, who is he?”

 

“The kid’s name is Tony Perry, any knowledge of him or your son’s relationship with the kid?” 

 

“Oh, that name rings a bell. Frank has mentioned him before, says he’s a pretty negative personーa trouble maker. Says he goes around looking for ways to be mean. He said he ruined his relationship with his ex-boyfriend. He hated him for that.” 

 

“And may ask about your son? Violent? Mean? Ever get in any trouble, hang out with a rough crowd?” 

 

“Never!” She scoffed.

 

“Your son seems to be a very smart, respectable young man,” I lied. I wanted her to feel like she could tell me about her son and not feel corned.

“Why, thank you!” She sounded proud, and I put the phone on mute for a moment while I scoffed and then chuckled at her comment. “He does have some anger issues, but nothing major or anything like that. But he gets very attached to and passionate about the ones he loves.”

 

“And may I ask if you are aware that Tony Perry, the man your son hates, has been kidnapped and evidence has been found linking your son to the crime scene?” 

 

“Mom!” a teenage voice yelled. There was some weird noises and then line went dead.

 

I pulled into the driveway, backup behind me, kicked down the door and went through the house. We heard screams coming from the basement, and I wanted to be the first one Tony saw. I kicked in the basement door and terrified, traumatized brown eyes met mine. I ran to untie Tony from where he’d been bound and he bolted out of the house. My crew was taking Frank and his mother into custody so I ran after Tony.

 

“Tony!” 

 

He was on the ground outside, crying and he looked so scared. 

 

“You’re safe now. Franks gonna be locked up. You’re gonna go home.” I reassured him.

 

He looked at me with his brown eyes that were filled with pain and uttered two words in a voice that matched the one from dream perfectly. 

 

“Thank you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was an English assignment that i figured I'd post. So sorry if it's crappier than usual, it's probably that.
> 
> I may continue this!


End file.
